Kidnapped
by EternalSerenityGallaghergirl
Summary: Rachel Morgan has just been kidnapped by none other than Joe Solomon. Why did he and how will she get away or will romance stop her from leaving? Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Gallagher girls belong to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnaped

Chapter One

"Hey I'll be home soon Cammie, alright. Okay bye." said Rachel Morgan. She was coming out of an place her, Matt, and Joe used to hang out at. She came to remember the good times, her realationship with Joe. Which ended a month ago when Joe decided to go back to the circle.

He didn't say good-bye. She just went to see how he was doing one day at Gallagher, he wasn't there.

A month later a CIA agent was killed, the murder Joe Solomon.

Rachel rubbed her arms feeling the October breeze come in. Thank God she decided to wear long sleeves today. She went through her purse searching for her keys, standing in front of her door. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her and a cloth held to her mouth. She breathed in a stech, it burned her throat and made her feel dizzy. She knew what was happening, and she tried to get out of the person's lock. But with that drugged clothed to her mouth it was hard to even focous and stay awake.

The person dragged her away from her car, and they pressed the cloth harder. She finally gave in and went limb.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes she saw a bit of sunlight, she felt a pounding on her head and still felt tired. She felt herself underneath her move and realized she was inside a car. She went to go put her hands on her face and saw that her hands were tied together. Her arms and ankles were tied, she lay still. Waiting to see where the car will take her. She counted, but would lose count everytime she closed her eyes.

The car stopped, she heard one door open and close. A few seconds later the door in front of her opened, she shut her eyes from the extra sunlight coming in. She tried to get a good look at the person who kidnaped her. It was a male she could tell.

He picked her up and carried her over. He sat her inside another car leaning her against the seat behind her. He went to touch her face but she moved away. He just took her head and touched something that was on her face, he ripped something off that left a stinging pain. Rachel saw that it was ducttape, and tried to rub the pain away. When she tried again to get a better look at him, she still couldn't he was turned around and her vision was still blurred from the sun.

He turned around holding a bottle of water and a straw. She watched him put the straw in the water, and walk up to her. He put the straw on her lips. "Drink it," he told her.

But she refused to drink it, for all she knew it could be piosenous or fill with drugs.

He sighed, put the water down and tilted her head back. The next thing she felt was cold water dripping onto her. Some made it down her throat the rest she felt wet her shirt. The man took the water away and layed her down. "Sorry about that."

Rachel tried getting up, only to be pushed down.

He turned her on her back. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice hoarse.

He didn't answer her, instead he just backed up and looked around.

She stared at him a little longer, thats when she recognized him. "Joe?"

Joe looked back at her, walked back to her. He took out somthing from his back pocket, sat her up again and wrapped a handkerchief around her. The handkerchief laying in between her lips. Layed her back down, he stepped back about to close the trunk door. Rachel started to scream, but nothing much came out. "I'm sorry about this," he said and closed the door on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews you guys =)**

Chapter Two

Opening her eyes, Rachel saw she was in a room. An unsanitary room it seemed. The ceiling had yellow stains, the carpet looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years, and the drawers looks like its seen better days. Along with that it also smelled like someone smoked and something died in there.

She sat up and saw she was sitting on a bed, a very hard and uncomfortable bed. She noticed the ropes were off but saw that one hand was handcuffed to the bars of the bed. She pulled on it hoping that it would come off, even though she knew full well it wouldn't. She ran through her hair trying to find a pin, but they must've fallen off or Joe took them out. She tried her pants. Nothing. The nightstand that was sitting next to her, nothing on top and nothing in the drawers.

The door opened and her heart beated fast. If Joe kidnapped her, than the Circle couldn't be far. It was Joe who walked through the door and closed it. He was carrying a box of something, he sat it on the bed. Rachel pulled her legs in, guessing what could be in that box. He pulled out a bag of chips and a can of ravioli, he put those back and took out doughnuts.

Joe looked out her "Oh you're awake, you must be hunger than." He opened up the box of doughnuts and took out a Boston cream one and put it on a plate. He put the plate next to her on the bed. Rachel felt confused by his kindness. But tried not to look it. Joe bit his lip back and put the box of doughnuts inside the box and put the box on the floor. She saw that it was all food, no weapons or even ropes. Just food. He sat on the bed next to hers, she could see him looking at maps and a book of hotels. Joe looked up at her. "You could eat it, there isn't anything wrong with it."

"I'm not hungry." she said hearing her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat as Joe brought her a bottle of water. She didn't take it.

"There isn't wrong with any of this stuff," he said shaking the bottle in front of her. Joe sighed when she didn't take it. "Okay you can either take this stuff or you could die from thirst and hunger. So, yeah I rather see you live." He sat it down on the knight stand and sat back on the bed.

Rachel looked at the water, it looked cold and refreshing. Her throat felt drier by the second looking at it. How long was she in that car, and how long did she scream that her throat hurts too? Reluctantly she took the bottle and started drinking it. She planned to only take a sip, but after she finished she saw it was a quarter of the bottle.

She saw Joe put everything away and set the alarm on the clock. "We'll leave in fifteen minutes, I just need a rest from that drive." He said it like if they were still friends. He alid down on the bed and in five seconds she heard snoring.

Getting up from the bed she slowly made her way to him. The only thing keeping her from standing over him were the handcuffs. Rachel had to reach out and barely got in his pants. But lucky for her she felt something metal. She took out a key for the handcuffs. But when she was about to pull away, she felt a strong hand grab hers. Joe held her wrist in a tight grip.

His eyes looked soft though. But Rachel didn't let that stop her from glaring and pulling away. "Give me the key Rachel," he demanded. She didn't let go, so he squeezed hand tighter until she stopped feeling her blood flow and let go of the key. It dropped to the floor and Joe stepped on it. He pushed her back onto the bed and didn't let go of her arm till he had the key in his hand and handcuffed that arm too. He looked down at her "I was hoping you wouldn't have tried to escape, and make it easier for yourself."

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't go back to the Circle"

Joe sighed and looked at the clock "We'll leave in ten minutes." He laid back down on the bed and she heard him snoring again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rachel felt the car stop moving and heard a door open and close. The car door next to her opened and she was pulled out from her seat. The strong arms she was sure that belonged to Joe carried lead her somewhere. She didn't know, couldn't see anything. He had blindfolded her after they left the hotel. They spent nine hours in the car. She was tired, hungry, thristy, and had to use the bathroom badly.

The only thing she knew for sure was that the place they were in was cold.

A door creeked open and she stepped onto a wooden floor. The blindfold came off and she saw they were in a cabin. Joe took her one hand unhandcuffed it and put bith hands in front of her and handcuffed them. He pushed her towards the stairs and said "wanted to make sure you don't fall."

"How thoughtful," Rachel sneered at him. Rachel walked up the stairs with Joe behind her. She stopped seeing a wooden door.

Joe stepped in front of her and unlocked the door. She saw smirk on his face "your room," he said. Joe pushed her lightly in and closed the door behind him.

The room had a dresser a bathroom and a small bed. The only thing it didn't have were windows, so the only light she'll have is coming from the lamp. And how much that was giving.

"I hope you'll enjoy the privacy," Joe said amused. He held up a finger "although there is a couple of things. One the door can only be opened with a key, which I only have. Two the room is soundproofed so I can hear whats going on in here, you can't hear anything out there."

Rachel glared at him, he was so enjoying this.

Cocked his head to the side Joe said "hey be happy, most in you're stituation don't get bathrooms of their own." Joe took her hands and unhandcuffed them. "There are clothes in the dresser so you could shower and change." He turned to the door and began to unlock it "and I'll be bringing up dinner."

Rachel watched him leave, after a minute she tried the door. It was locked and the only way out was to use that key. She went over to the bed and crawled up into a ball and started crying.

* * *

Still crying the door opened and Joe had a plate pf pasta. Rachel wiped the tears away and looked away from him. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was putting the plate and a glass of water on top of the dresser.

"Rachel look at me," Joe asked.

"No."

He walked up to her and grabbed her face. His expression showed that he knew she was crying. Rachel took back her face and looked away from him. "Look Rachel I'm sorry I have to do this but I'm doing it for your own good."

Rachel looked back at him slowly "my own good?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Kidnapping me and locking me in this cabin, is for my own good?"

Joe shrugged "I mean I'm doing it for a really good reason."

Rachel stood up "What trying to find something out for the Circle?" She pushed him "to interrogate me in a nicer place than the Circle base?" Pushed harder again only this time Joe caught her arms. "Let go of me," she commanded.

But he didn't instead Joe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. She tried getting out after a while she just gave up. Joe whispered in her ear "I'm doing this to save you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rachel looked up at Joe confused by his words "what do you mean it was to save me?" she asked still in his arms.

Joe bit back his lips and shook his head "I can't tell you." He let her go and turned to the door. "I'll see you later-

"What do you mean Joe?" her voice got louder. She needed to know why she was there and the only person who can tell her is the person that she wanted to kick in the jaw. "Tell me right now."

She watched him stare at the door for five seconds. He turned grabbed the plate and put it on the bed. "I tell you, you eat and listen."

Crossing her arms stubbornly, she glared at him. "Fine," she said through clenched teeth. She sat down and took a big bite. "Now tell me."

A smirk grew on his face. "Missed your stubborn attitude," she heard him mutter. She looked away feeling her face turn red. Joe leaned on the wall and started talking. "The circle wants you out of the way... for good." He raked his fingers through his hair a move that he made whenever he was nervous. "I heard they've been planning it, so I went back to get more info and prevent it."

Rachel looked away from him "This was after they asked you-

"yeah it was," He inturrupted her. Joe walked up to her and sat on his knees leaning on the bed. He looked up at her hazel eyes. "I went for you Rachel." He took her hand and rested it against her forehead. "The night I kidnapped you... I was supposed to kill you."

Taking back her hand she looked atonished at him. She moved away from him and looked at him more diffrently than ever. "It's not true."

Joe looked at her, his green eyes welling up with tears. "Rachel I didn't want to, you are my best friend"

"Was your best friend."

Looking at the wall Joe said "I deserve that." He got up and sat on the bed as faraway as possible. "But if I wanted you dead you would already be." He waved his hand in the air "I brought you here to be safe. The Circle on the other hand think your dead."

Rachel shook her head slowly "if the circle think that than... wouldn't CIA report that I'm-

"Dead.." Joe nodded. "Already has been said."

Hands to her face and tears streaking down. "Cammie..." the only person that came to her mind. She felt Joe's hand go on her shoulder but she moved away. "Don't touch me." She got up and looked down at him. "My child thinks I'm dead... and your fault." A slap landed on Joe's face. Hard.

He didn't look back at her. "My child thinks she no longer has parents." She covered up her mouth thinking of poor Cammie in bed feeling lonely. Crying. And Rachel wasn't there to stop it. She turned back to Joe and went to go push him again. Instead he grabbed her arms and pulled her in. She felt her body go under him.

Heard the plate crash and saw Joe on her. She tried pushing him off and found she was pinned by him. "Get off."

"No, not until you stop attacking me."

"You are the one that is on me." Her face was still streaked with tears and she was breathing hard. "Let me go."

Joe moved only he didn't let go. Instead he moved behind her, put his legs around her and held her hands behind her. "If you stay calm maybe I will."

But she didn't listen she kept trying to to get out. Which made Joe yank her arm and hold it more tightly. Rachel let out a gasp and leaned forward feeling the pain.

"Don't make me do it again..." Joe said sounding authoritive and his voice was soft. "Just stop struggling."

"Why do you care?" she gasped. "You're not my friend..." Rachel pulled her head back and struck back with all her might. A move she had taught Cammie to use for defense. She heard Joe grunt and his grip loosend. She tried getting out but felt herself go under him again. This time his chest was pressed against her back.

"I care a lot Rachel... I wouldn't have gone back if I didn't." She felt his breathing against her ear and on her back. Joe whispered again "and FYI at this momment I'm the only friend you got right now." Rachel struggled under him. "Go ahead keep trying I can go all night with this."

Rachel breathed hard and stopped. She wasn't going to win. "I'd rather be your prisoner before I admit to you being my friend."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked amusment in his voice. "That being my prisoner is better than me being your friend."

"At this point it does."

"Fine if thats the way you want it." He got off of her and pulled her to the bathroom. "You have five minutes to use the bathroom and take a shower." He winked at her "welcome to the Circle," he said his voice deepening.

Rachel shut the door and took off her clothes and got into the shower. Four minutes later she was wrapping a towel around her she took her clothes and walked out.

Joe was sitting on the bed waiting for her. He walked up to her and took her clothes. "I'll go get these clean meanwhile you can get dress." He left and she saw a sweat suite sitting on the bed. She rolled her eyes he wasn't doing a good job at treating her like some kind of prisoner.

* * *

She was sitting on the bed when Joe came back with a chair and rope. He shut the door behind him and placed the chair in the middle of the room. He grabbed Rachel by the arm and forced her into the seat. Joe took one hand and tied it to the back leg and took the other and tied it down to the other.

Next he tied both of her legs to the chair's legs. He took another length of rop and tied it around her. "You wanted this." He took the hoodie from her sweat jacket and put it over her. He bended down and whispered in her ear "just tell me when you had enough... I'll untie you." He sounded like he was pleading.

Rachel turned away from him "Not a chance."

"So stubborn." He left the room and came back with a pitcher of something that looked gross in one hand and a water bottle in the other. "Dinner that you never ate." He sat on the floor as he poured it into the bottle. Pasta gooed from it slowly, it looked like red rotten milk. He shook it, got up and started pouring it into her mouth.

It was the grosset thing she ever tasted. But she didn't it say it, she didn't want to let him know. He took out a napkin and started wiping her mouth. Once he was done he looked at her empathically. "Don't let me keep doing this."

"You're not my friend Joe."

He turned her chair to face the bed and sat in it. "You sure... call me it, I'll untie you and you can sleep on this comfy bed." Joe started bouncing on it. Rachel shook her head. "Don't want to keep hurting you."

"To late."

Joe shrugged and leaned back on the bed "just tell me when."

* * *

Later that night Joe woke up and checked his watch. It was two in the morning and he saw Rachel's head leaning foward. He sat up and picked her head up. Yep she was sleeping and he could see she had been crying. He shook his head and untied the ropes. He couldn't understand why he did them in the first place but knew he didn't like doing it to her.

He picked her up in his arms gently, trying not to wake her. "No, don't"

"Rach?"

"Don't call me that..." she said sleepy. "You can't act like this... you're a Circle member... not my friend."

He sat on the bed carrying her, he whispered in her ear. "You were always my friend first." He looked down at her and saw her eyes were open. "Why are you crying?"

She didn't answer, and he wanted to hear it.

"Rachel just tell me... you can trust me."

"And look where thats gotten me," she said ruthlessly.

Joe brushed her hair and smirked. He carried her out the room and over to the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

Joe sat her on the banister. "Do you trust me?"

Rachel shook her head, nervousness ran across her face.

"So if you were to get pushed over on the banister you wouldn't trust me that I'd catch you."

She shook her head again.

"Okay," Joe leaned Rachel over the banister and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. Joe was laughing and pulled her over. "Oh so you do trust me."

"I only did that because if I go down I wanted something to go down with me."

Joe laughed and he saw a playful smile land on her face. He took her back to the room and sat both on the bed. He still had her in his arms "tell me whats really going on because I know its not just Cammie."

Rachel looked deeply at him, her eyes turing watery. "You left me...for them."

"No I left for you," he said cupping his hand on her face.

"Thats not what it felt like,"

"Than tell me how it did feel."

Rachel took a breath and said "okay I'll tell you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Rachel Morgan was eating her lunch when she saw Joe's Junior class come into the grand hall. She waited five minutes for him since that is how long he usaually took before coming to lunch. By the time it was was ten minutes and she was nearly done with her lunch Rachel got up and walked over to Cammie's table._

_"Hey sweetie,"_

_"Hey mom," Cammie said looking back at her._

_"I just wanted to ask if Joe was okay during class?" Rachel asked concerned._

_Cammie thought about it for awhile before answering "well as a matte of fact... he did seem a little off today."_

_Rachel nodded "Okay... well I'm going to go see him."_

_"Are you going to fire him?" Tina Walters asked evesdropping on the two. _

_"No," Rachel smirked and walked out the room. She went down the elevator to sub-level two to see if he was still there. Walking into the class room she saw Joe across the room reading what looked like a note. _

_Joe seemed so into the note, he wasn't even blinking._

_Rachel smirked "What are you reading?"_

_Her question startled Joe, he jumped and saw Rachel and quickly folded the paper. "Nothing... just a... list of things to do."_

_Standing next to him now Rachel said "must be important things if you're sitting here and missing lunch." She smirked and sat on his desk._

_Joe slipped the paper in his pocket "I wasn't that hungry... and anyways its not that important." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Looked back at her and she could see something diffrent in him._

_"Is there something wrong, Cammie said you were acting a little bit off today?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Shaking his head Joe responded "No nothing is wrong... just didn't get any sleep."_

_Rachel bit back her lip "you're hiding something."_

_"Am not. I swear."_

_"Those nightmares aren't coming back are they?"_

_"No Rachel I'm fine." Joe rolled his eyes "its nothing I told you," he said impaitently. He let her go and turned back to the papers on his desk. "Now if you don't mind ending this interrogation I got stuff to do."_

_Rachel's eyes stung, Joe has never talked to her like that. Something was wrong and she needed to know what. "Fine I'll go, but you have to kiss me first." She said it with a playful smirk._

_Joe smirked and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. Rachel kissed him back brushing her hands through his hair letting him know she wanted more and trying to keep him busy. Joe stopped kissing her and started to kiss her neck. She traced his chest with her hands, than went done to his pants. Moaning, enjoying the momment before it finished. She put her hands through his pocket, went back to kissing him on the lips and pulled out the paper crutching it in her hand._

_"Give it back Rachel," Joe asked trying to find her hand and kissing her too._

_"Just let me see it." She whispered siductivly in his ear._

_"No," he moaned from her kissing his ear._

_Rachel found his hand and put the paper in it. "Fine you win," she pulled away from him. "I'm going to go before your next class comes in." Rachel got off the desk, kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door._

_"Hold on Rachel this isn't it,"_

_Rachel turned, winked, and ran to the elevator. She heard Joe right behind her, she pressed the button and kept running since it took to long. She passed the disguise room and ran back to the classroom. She shut the door behind her and placed a seat under the door knob. She ran up the stairs of the room and hid behind a shelf._

_She checked her pocket while hearing Joe bang the door. "Rachel let me in now." She rolled her eyes and looked at the paper._

_Dear Joseph Solomon,_

_We would like to have you back into the Circle. We know we had our diffrences  
in the past but that doesn't mean we can't offer you more than what you're doing. Just meet us at the Roseville harbor festival  
you will be an offical member. Of course you'll have certain test of loyalty but well dicuss that than.  
From the Circle of Cavan._

_Rachel walked down the steps and opened the door. They looked at each other for awhile knowing what the other was thinking. "You're going back?" she managed to get out._

_"I didn't say I was," he took the paper and put it in his pocket._

_"Well you must be thinking about it if you haven't thrown it away."_

_Joe looked away "this is the fifth one they've sent me." Joe shrugged "I haven't looked at my mail since I gotton this one."_

_Rachel nodded than looked up at him "I could see you have been thinking about though." She saw him bite back his lip, her eyes got misty. "I need to go," she walked past him but Joe caught her wrist and pulled her in._

_"Please just hear me out." When she didn't pull away Joe whispered "if I get back in I could get more info and take them down from the inside. I could be a-_

_"A murderer Joe." She looked back at him "they said they'll have you testing your loyalty to them. Which you don't have." Rachel shrugged "They'll either have you kill or... be..." she couldn't finish that sentence. She hugged him tightly._

_"I know," Joe whispered hugging and brushing her hair. "But it's a risk I'm going to have to take if I want to finish this."_

_Rachel stepped back and let go of his hand. "You're going to lose a lot if you do this."_

_"Like what because the only thing I'm gaining is seeing the circle get taken down."_

_"Like what?" She asked seeing his mind is being clouded right now. "A stable home, a safer job, you'll be wanted by every orginization... your life... your friends... me"_

_Joe shook his head "you wouldn't leave me."_

_"Watch me, you could find someone else to feed info to." She shook his head "but I'm not risking what I have left." Rachel turned around and left._

_That night Rachel was eating dinner by herself on the couch. A knock came at the door and she went to open it. It was Joe. He didn't wait for anything he grabbed her and kissed her passionatly. Joe came in and closed the door leading Rachel to the couch. Rolling and kissing each other finally landing on the floor. Joe was cradling her wiping tears away from her face._

_Rachel shook her head "please tell me you're not going"_

_Joe leaned down and kissed her forehead "as long as you don't leave me."_

_Rachel put her hand softly on his face "I won't, I love you."_

_A tear came down Joe's face "I love you too."_

* * *

_Days and weeks went by and things went back to normal. Joe went back to acting his old self and talk about the Circle disappeared between them. Although when the Roseville annual harbor festival came up Rachel did worry. She watched from her office window and spotted Joe leaving the campus._

_She went into her closet, and pulled out a trunk. She took out a blonde wig and put it on. Brown ocean blue contacts and a eye catching sun dress with boots. She walked out the campus and tailed Joe. He walked into the festival and she followed. Rachel sat at a bench eating a pretzal and watch Joe talk to a couple. Her eyes stung when she saw this happening. They shook hands and walked, Rachel followed making sure he didn't get hurt. Rachel looked around and spotted more Circle members, nerves started sprouting in her._

_Rachel put on her sunglasses and zoomed the lenses so she could hear them. "Morgan doesn't know does she?"_

_Joe shook his head "no, she doesn't know I'm here."_

_The couple nodded "Well I hope we didn't intimidate you with so many of us," the man said._

_"I just want to know why you want me back."_

_The woman answered "why wouldn't we. You have everything an assain needs and we need an assain."_

_Joe bit back his lip._

_"Besides I'm sure you want to go back on the field and not be at Gallagher all day."_

_Joe sighed "I want to think about this," he looked cautiois of what they might say._

_"Of course... but you know Joe we have ways of persauding."_

_Joe turned "I know."_

* * *

_Rachel stirred her tea when Joe came in that evening. She nodded hi glad to see he was okay, she turned back to her tea and kept stirring._

_"Hey," his voice sounded hoarse. Rachel didn't look up but goosbumps went up her arm. A million things crossed her mind as to why his vioce was like that. "I just wanted to know if you have nightquil I'm trying to sleep but I keep coughing."_

_Rachel got up "yeah I do." She went to her bathroom and came back with a bottle of nightquil. "Here."_

_Joe coughed into his arm and took it. "Thanks." He coughed again. "I must've caught a cold from one of the girls."_

_"Yeah," Rachel crossed her arms. She looked up at him and could tell he was tired. "You do look sick," she touched his forehead. "Maybe you should go to sleep you are buring up."_

_Joe smiled and nodded "alright I'll go I don't want to get you sick." He was about to leave "and please don't tell the nurse I'll be fine."_

_"Promise."_

_The next day when she went to go see him in his room, Rachel saw Joe wasn't there. Along with the rest of his things, everything was gone except for a note on his night stand and the nightquil. She took the note and read it._

_I'm sorry Rach, but I had to_  
_I Love you, Joe_

_Rachel crumpled up the paper and cried. The next time she saw Joe was at a CIA party, she was having a good time with her friends and sister. Until the party was stopped because an agent was found killed. Everyone searched everywhere including her. The only problem was the killer found her and trapped her and himself in a closet._

_"Joe."_

_"I'm sorry Rachel but please... forgive me."_

_"You did this."_

_He nodded bitterly. "I had to...I'm a..." Joe held up his hand and showed a Circle of Cavan ring._

_Rachel shook her head "no... let me go." She pushed into him and he wouldn't let her go. Rachel stopped pushing when she felt a pain at her side. Her legs collapsed under her and Joe caught her putting her on the floor._

_"You'll be fine just uncoucious for awhile." He brushed her hair out of her face "I'm sorry, Rachel." He looked at her a bit longer before getting up "I love you."_

_Rachel shook her head even if it made her dizzy. "I don't," she muttered. "I told you leave me out of this...as long as you're with them you're not my friend."_

_Joe bit back his lip "I still love you no matter what." He turned around and left._

* * *

Rachel looked back at Joe who was still carrying her._ "_You left me and lied to me about everything."

"Listen when I heard about them trying to kill you that was when I made my decision." Joe shook his head "I had to, please believe me." He shrugged "you didn't want me going because I could get killed I went because I didn't want you to get killed." Rachel saw his eyes go red "after everything Rachel I still love you." A tear fell down his cheek "And I'm not lying about that."

Rachel nodded "I know." Joe smiled and leaned their foreheads together.

"Do you love me?" he asked looking like he is about to kiss her.

Rachel shook her head "No because I still feel betrayed." She pushed him "please don't kiss me."

Instead Joe kissed her on the forehead. He layed her on the bed and covered her up. He sat on the sheet "do you want me to stay?" he asked seeing their hands entwined.

Rachel shook her head again. Looking at his Circle ring it made her feel uneasy.

Joe let go of her hand. Got up and kissed her forehead "see you in the morning than." Joe walked out and closed the door, Rachel could tell he was a little hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Opeing her eyes the next morning Rachel looked around and saw the door to her bedroom open. She squinted her eyes to make sure her vision wasn't tricking her. Getting up slowly Rachel crept to the threshold. The smell of food came to her nostrils and her stomanch rumbled. "Ssh," she said to her stomanch.

Rachel heard footsteps come up and before she could get back to the room, she came faced to face with Joe. "Uh..." she said. "I wasn't trying-

Joe smiled "its okay I left the door open for you on purpose." He held out his hand "come on I made breakfest for you."

Looking at him strangly and thinking if she could trust him or not. But some how her hand found it's way to his. Joe lead her down to the dining table. She saw pancakes, french toast, and scrambled eggs. The food looked so good she thought she was drooling. "You cooked this?"

"I've been learning," Joe said and shrugged and scooted her seat out for her to eat. "I'll go get the orange juice, you could start if you want to eat," smirking at her. She watched him leave through a swing door that lead him to the kitchen.

Gazing away from the food she saw the front door. Thinking she could make a break for it right now. So why wasn't she moving? Rachel looked back at the food hearing her stomanch rumble again. Shrugging "can't run on an empty stomanch."

Joe came back with a pitcher and two glasses. He sat them down and poured orange juice into both. "Thought you would have started eating." Joe shrugged "I mean I knew you woke up when I heard your stomanch."

Rachel blushed and sat in the seat as Joe took a plate a put everything he could on it. He sat it in front of her and started serving himself. Rachel took a bit out of the panckes and thought this was actually good. Not the best, but good.

"You're quiet this morning since you yelled last night," Joe said. He cocked his head "good thing we don't have anyone leaving near by."

Poking at her food Rachel said "I'm just confused, I thought you were going treat me like..."

"A prisoner," he sighed. Worry lines creased his face "I thought we discussed I wasn't, I thought we were building a bridge and getting over it."

Rachel shrugged "guess not." Looking around as if to find something than turned back to Joe. She saw him reach for her hand and moved it away before he could. "I know you're not bad, its just hard not to forget those lies." Using the sleeve of her jacket like a hankerchif she wiped the tears that almost came down. Why was it so easy for her to cry in front of him? Yet she didn't want him to see the tears.

Getting up she took her plate and drink. "I'll finish this in the room," Rachel said without looking at him. She sat on her bed and started eating the food and drinking the orange juice. She set it on the dresser and sat on the bed her arms around her knees.

A knock came from the door and she saw Joe standing there. He sat on the bed next to her and didn't say anything when she scooted over. "We need to work things out." Joe gave her a tissue and said "one we need to trust each other."

Rachel took it "well you need to be honest with me and tell me everything."

"Okay, the truth is I want to kiss you."

Rachel's eyes went open. There was no way she was going to let him. "The truth is I don't want you to."

Cocking his head and nodding "okay well we're heading to a good start."

Wiping her eyes Rachel smiled and chuckled.

Joe smiled at her "glad to here a innocent laugh instead of a munipulating one for once."

"What do you mean?"

"The Circle they laugh but it doesn't mean anything pleasent," He put his leg up and his hands behind his head. "The only good thing about this is I'm away from them."

"They don't know you're here?"

Joe shook his head "I told them I needed time away, they said okay. I made sure they couldn't track me." He went through his pocket and took out the Circle ring. "It has a tracker so I rewired it so I can control where it says I am, right now they think I'm in Mexico meeting woman." Putting it in his pocket he said "also switching cars and getting motel rooms without using credit cards helped too."

"What about the cabin?"

Looking around and shrugged he said "inheritence from Grandparents, use it as a safe house." Joe got up from the bed "come on we're going out."

Rachel looked at him confused "where?"

"Target, I think there is one near by." Seeing the still confused look on her face he answered "we need to get stuff. Like a toothbrush, a brush, shampoo and conditioner, and some clothes."

"Are you saying I look bad?" Rachel's eyes shot up.

Joe shrugged "just being honest like you told me to."

Rachel smirked go up and pushed him. Only he caught her and pulled her in. Joe leaned down and was about to kiss her when Rachel said "Joe I can't."

"Why?" now he was the one asking questions. His face was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"I'm seeing someone."

Joe pulled away to see if she was lying. Rachel felt him let go when he saw she wasn't. "When was this?"

"We met after the party that you crashed," she answered.

Crossing his arms he said "so he is a CIA agent?" he asked himself. She saw him look so disappointed.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

Joe chuckled "for what?"

Rachel shrugged "don't know I just felt like I had to."

Nodding he murmured "wish you weren't being honest." Joe shook his head "there are uggs in the closet and a scraf bundle up because its really cold." He turned to the door and said "hurry so we can leave."

* * *

**An: Read and review, I really do like getting those. And by the way I have a new story called The Daughter so go check that out too. Go ahead check it out lol =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rachel walked out on the porch, the sun shining through the clouds. She wrapped her arms around after putting on a thicker jacket. Joe was right it was freezing outside. Stepping out to the car Joe was leaning on the car he smiled at her. "Enjoying the weather?" he asked.

Smiling back him, Rachel shook her head. "Too cold for my tast," was her response.

Joe took the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the car. "You can get inside while I unlock the door."

Rachel stood there as he passed her. Their arms brushed and she tried to ignore the feeling she got. Rachel got in the passenger seat and thought that Joe was putting a lot of trust in her. He knew one of her special skills was hot-wiring a car and yet he is allowing her to sit there without a second thought. Rachel leaned back trying not to get tempted to do it. She wanted to leave, but as she looked at Joe coming she thought she couldn't.

"Sorry it took awhile, I had to go back and get extra money." Joe said like he owed her an explanation. He started the car and pulled out, not mentioning a word about their situation.

Looking at her hands thinking about yesterday and how they arrived. Her in the back seat blindfolded while he drove, she thought she was going to see the road they came through. Until Joe pulled out the black blindfold, Rachel took it. "Oh, so you don't trust me?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Well... somtime you got to take precautions," he said with a grin. Joe put the blindfold on her lap and said. "You can put it on if you want."

Rachel took it and started tying it over her eyes. "As long as you don't put handcuffs on." She moved her hands away when she felt Joe's hands tighten it. They moved away and the car started moving. It was about a half hour worth of twist and turns until the car came to complete stop. Removing the blindfold Rachel saw they were in a parking lot but no Target.

"We have to walk the rest of the way," Joe answered her unasked question. He unbuckled and met her on the otherside of the car. He took her shivering bare hand in his warm gloved one. Joe looked down noticing it and asked. "Didn't you see the gloves in the drawer?"

Shaking her head and trying to ignore their hand holding. If her hands weren't freezing she would've pulled away. "I didn't check, you didn't mention them so..."

Joe pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her and continued holding her hand. "Well... I'll just bye you new ones." They walked down the sidewalk until reaching the Target store. Joe pulled away once they were inside the warm store. He walked up to the gloves and pulled out leather ones, he took one hand and Rachel let him put the glove on her. "How are these?"

Fine, she thought. "Uh, they feel a little small. Um... let me try another size before I pick one," she said instead. No idea why, she thought as Joe pulled those out and grabbed a slightly bigger pair. After he put the bigger ones on he asked how were they again. "Uh... you know maybe the last ones were better. I'll try them just to make sure." Not saying anything Joe took the last ones and those on her. Rachel smiled. "Yeah these are better."

Joe took them and put the gloves into the cart, pushed the cart while Rachel followed. "If you want to get new shirts you can," he said nodding over to the womens' clothing.

Rachel took a couple of shirts her size and placed them into the cart.

"You might want to get more," Joe said looking away. "You might be there longer than you think."

"Of course," Rachel nodded. She walked back over and took atleast ten more shirts. Neither one said anything when she placed them into the cart, until they reached the underwear section. "You know I'm going to need them."

Joe looked away grinning. "Go ahead I won't look," he said. When she walked away, she heard him say. "Just remember I've seen you in them," which caused him to get a granny panny sized underwear in his face. He pulled them off and threw them back at her. "I know those aren't your style, to big for you," he stopped talking when a mother and kids walked. Joe just nodded and bit his lip.

Rachel saw the whole thing and found herself laughing harder. She came back to the cart with twenty pairs of undwear and bras.

Leaning over the cart Joe grinned. "Well now thats sexy," he said.

Rachel hit over the head. "To bad you won't being seeing them on me."

A man in his fifties passed by. "Don't feel bad, thats all my wife says now."

Joe and Rachel found themselves laughing after he passed them. Rachel clutched her stomanch, she hasn't laughed this hard in a long time. When she finished she saw Joe smiling at her. She pointed behind her. "I should get some pants."

"Yeah," Joe said griining at her. He watched her pick out from boot cut to flare, ending with five pairs of pants. They went through the whole store getting things for Rachel. From toothpast to shampoo and when they stopped to get the pads and tampons Joe couldn't help but tease. "Do you need them now?"

While looking at the box Rachel smirked. "Lucky for you Mr. Solomon you caught me after it finished for the month." She walked back forgetting the last two days, and remembering nothing but them laughing through out the store. "Well I'm done."

Joe looked at everything. "You know I think I might have to get the car," he said. He looked back at her concerned. "You'll be fine?"

Rachel shrugged feeling like he couldn't trust her. "Where am I going to go?" There was no answer as Joe pushed the cart to the cashier and payed nearly three hundred dollars. He pushed it toward the entrance and pulled Rachel. Joe kissed her forehead and looked at her before leaving.

Waiting for Joe felt like a half hour, standing there in the middle of a store. Rachel thought about that kiss and the way he held her hand. It felt so familiar and so right. She shook her head remembering who she was seeing, and how they met. Joe is capable of hurting her no matter how much she liked the way he held her hand. Rachel walked out the store seeing Joe's car through the window, he popped the trunk open and came out helping her put the things away. Ignoring the way his body felt when they brushed shoulders.

An half hour later, Rachel pulled the blindfold off seeing the cabin again. She took as many bags as she could and set them in her room. She started folding clothes and putting them into drawers. Joe came in and set more things inside, he leaned on threshold while holding his coat. "Hey, I'm going to start lunch."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"Uh... afterwords why don't you get cleaned up?"

"Why?"

Joe shrugged. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight." He held up his hands when she looked at him. "Just as friends not a date, okay."

Rachel smirked and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**AN: I know its been awhile since I updated this, I'm going to try and update all my stories a lot more quicker now. So maybe every other day. But if I get atleast six reviews for this chapter atleast maybe I'll update tommorow. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The car stopped and Rachel pulled off her blindfold. They were parked in front of a nice resturant. Families, groups of friends, and couples of diffrent ages walked through the door.

"Its a dinner and a show," She heard Joe say next to her. "Its really a steak house."

Rachel nodded. "Thats fine." She ;ooked over at Joe and smiled. "As long as none of us are cooking will be fine."

Joe laughed and got out of the car meeting her at the front. They wallked up to the hostess asking for a table for two. The waitress smiled and handed them their menues, their table in the middle. A great view of the show going on. "I heard that they do sudience interaction so prepare to be picked."

Blushing and looking at her menue. "Thanks, you know how much I love those." Looking over at him she asked "So what are you getting."

Joe smacked his lips. "The steak and mashed potatoes look good, you?"

"Soup," she responded. Rachel watched him look at the show going on. Right now it was a woman singing Celine Dion songs, she was good. But Rachel wasn't really paying attention, she was trying to see if Joe would look at her. So far they had nothing to talk about, when they used to not stop talking at all. _Its because he went back, _She thought.

Ten minutes later they were half way done with dinner. The MC was starting the interactions with the audiance. Rachel tried making herself small while the host was teasing a five year old boy. She looked over at Joe and noticed he was smirking and watching her. Looking down and smoothing her hair, Rachel went back to blending in. Too bad that didn't work for so long.

"So, how long have you two been together?" the host asked.

Rachel cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Uh... we're not together."

The host waved it away. "Yeah right, you two couldn't stop looking at each other."

Joe looked amused when he said. "No we're not, this just a dinner with a friend."

"Call it what you want, I call it a fate." He walked behind Joe and patted his shoulder. "You know what I think... I think they should kiss." Than he started chanting. "Kiss her," over and over again. Soon the whole room started doing it.

Leaing closer to her Joe nodded. "I think we should." He noticed the look on her face when he said that. Holding out his hands he said. "Just this one time thing."

Sighing, she nodded. Rachel leaned closer to him, feeling his hand on the back of her neck as they kissed. She didn't know how long they were like that, for once she wasn't counting minutes. She just felt lighter as soon as Joe pulled away.

"Thats better," The host said as he walked away.

Joe was biting his lip and not meeting her eyes. He was looking at the food for awhile until he looked for the waitress. "Uh... we need the check now."

* * *

The ride back to the cabin was quiet, Rachel didn't wear the blindfold. Which was piontless because she wasn't even looking at the road, she was staring at Joe. Wishing he would look at her. She felt angry because Joe hasn't looked at her since they kissed... not even a word. Than happy because they kissed and confused because she wanted more but didn't either.

Rachel followed behind him into the house, She started before the stairs, but not before turning around and seeing Joe look out the window. Wandering what he was thinking about. "Joe?"

Looking over at her, he stood there waiting for an answer.

"Nevermind," she sighed and turned for the stairs.

"What is it?" Joe asked gently.

Rachel shook her head. "Its not important."

"Tell me anyway."

Rachel turned around and walked up to him. "Why haven't you said anything since we kissed?"

Joe smirked. "You're still thinking about that?"

"Aren't you?" She confused.

The smirk fell. "I've been thinking about other stuff."

"Like what?" Rachel asked. She leaned into the hand he cupped on her cheek. She felt safe just from having his hand on her face, she felt like she was home with him. "Tell me."

Joe looked down. "I've been thinking that I need to lose my feelings of you..." Joe shook his head. "I'll just be putting you in danger... I know you want to kiss me because I want to kiss you too."

Rachel smiled glumly at him. "So why don't you?"

"The circle." He let her go and walked passed her. "You were right we can't be in a relationship because of this."

Rachel grabbed his arm not believing she was finally putting her gaurd down around him. "They don't have to know."

"You don't understand, Rachel." Joe turned and smoothed her hair. "They will... and once they do they can use you to get to me or vice versa." He cupped her cheek again and shook his head. "I won't let them do that."

"So, now its you putting up the shield." Rachel took his hand and lead him to the couch, they both sat down and she started to smooth his knuckles. "Joe, we can't. I've tried and I still want you."

Joe smiled and intertwined their fingers. "I do too."

Rachell smiled and kissed his one by one. After putting up a wall for so long, she was finally feeling a relief of putting it down. She looked up at him and said. "Kiss me Joe."

Leaning down on her, Joe kissed her and Rachel kissed back. He put his hand on the back of her neck pressing the kiss even more. Joe leaned over her while she straddled him. He put his other hand on her lower back and picked her off the couch. Rachel moaned having one hand behind his neck while unbutting his flannel shirt. Joe pushed the door to his bedroom open, laying her on the bed and ripping off his shirt.

Joe kissed her again while unzipping her pants. "Are you sure?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Go, I want this." Rachel said feeling her pants come off. Joe looked over her, she smiled. "I've been wanting this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Joe woke up with Rachel sleeping next to him, she was wrapped up tightly in blankets. He looked over on the floor hearing the vibrating noise that woke him up. Their clothes were thrown everywhere and the pocket of his pants were glowing. Joe got up hurridly and grabbed the phone, he looked over at Rachel when he saw who it was. He felt a little panicked while grabbing a shirt and putting on his jeans, walked outisde trying to avoid waking her up.

Once he was outside in the back Joe answered his phone. "Joseph Solomon speaking," he said into the phone.

"Hello, Joe." The voice he has been dreading to hear over the line say. "How has your little vaction been going?"

Joe rolled his eyes, not believing he had to answer her. "Fine, Ann." Looking back into the house he asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No, we just need you to come back and do us a favor," she answered. Joe waited for what she was going to say. "We know you did a good job with Rachel Morgan, but now we need a second favor."

Preventing himself from flinching Joe said. "What steal something?"

Ann snickered over the line. "Something like that," she said. She remained silent on the other line, making Joe very nervous. "We need you to kidnap Cameron Morgan and bring her here."

Joe winced at the thought, and took a deep breath. "Look you guys hired me as an assain not a spy, and you guys made me do a job I steal feel sick about doing..."

"Oh so you regret coming back," Ann stated.

Joe shook his head knowing she couldn't see. "No, I'm still loyal. But I was close to the Morgans you know that. So I still feel a little sick from doing what I did to Rachel Morgan"

Ann sighed. "Very well, just think about it okay. I'll be calling you back to make sure what your choice is."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Joe... you better not try anything again this time," she threatned.

It was his turn to sigh. "Don't worry, nothing is going to tempt me into leaving." He hug up with her than and walked into the house. Trying to forget about the coversation, even if he knew that was impossible for him.

* * *

Rachel woke up and crawled out of bed, remembering every detail that happened last night. The first night to felt free in months. She grabbed one of Joe's shirts that was sitting on a chair and her pair of socks she took off. She walked into the kitchen and saw Joe cracking eggs, very harshley. Rachel walked over and wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her head into his back. "Good morning."

But the only thing she got in response was more egg cracking.

Looking over at the eggs getting cracked in Joe's fist she noticed that some shells were getting in the bowl. "Joe, now I know I'm not the best cook. But shouldn't the eggs not be so crouchy?"

Joe stopped and cleaned his hands on a near by towl. He walked away from her and sighed. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Rachel crossed her arms and leaned back on the counter. She noticed the distant look on his face. "Joe, whats wrong?"

"Nothing," he said waving her off.

Glaring at him, Rachel said. "Now we agreed we will be honest with each other. What happened Joe?"

Joe looked at her and rested his hand against her cheek. "You won't like it."

"Try me."

Sighing he answered. "The Circle want me to kidnap Cammie and bring her to them." Joe looked away when Rachel backed up and clasped her hand over her mouth. "I told them I'd think about, only because I don't want to."

"But if you don't someone else will, especailly with me gone she is at a weak area in her life." Rachel leaned back thinking of her only child. She wanted her to know that she is fine. Protect her and cradle Cammie in her arms.

Joe nodded agreeing with her. "Thats true, but she has good protection detail. That would be the only thing stopping them." Joe looked at her. "You have to warn her."

Rachel shook her head. "Than they'll know you're not really with them." She looked up at Joe searching his eyes. Her vision getting misty imaginning horrible thoughts. "If they find out..."

Feeling his arms around her, trying to protect her from crying. Joe kissed the the top of her head. "I'd rather they do than harm you or Cammie."

Tears stained Joe's shirt. "Please don't... I've finally got you back and-"

"I know, I know." Joe rubbed her back. "I feel the same way."

Rachel looked up at him. "I can't lose you again," she said knowing exactly what he'll say. Cammie comes first, he rather die for them, he promosed Matt he would do anything to protect them. But she didn't want to hearany of these things. She leaned back into chest, thinking just a few hours ago everything was perfect.

She felt herself being picked up and wrapped her legs around him. And her arms around his neck, Rachel leaned down and kissed him. Joe walked back to the room and layed down with Rachel next to him. He wiped her tears away and kissed her. Parting away Rachel could see the saddness in his eyes. "We'll think of something I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rachel sat across Joe in the internet cafe, typing into a computer. Breaking through the Gallagher firewall and trying to get an e-mail to Cammie. "Please be okay," she prayed. Joe was rubbing his hands and shaking neveresly about what they were doing. "I'm in," she announced. Rachel typed in a message.

_TItanicJacksonsLover: Cammeron Morgon I have a warning to give the Circle is sending a spy to kidnap you. _  
_A spy you once trusted. _

Rolling her eyes at the ridiculas long screen name she had to make up on the spot. Rachel sat there waiting for a response. She felt her hand in Joe's, Rachel looked up and saw him nod. Sighing, Rachel kept believeing that everything will turn out all right.

_CammieM: Who are you and how do I know I can trust you?_

"She's asking," Rachel let him know.

JOe bit back his lip and sighed. "Tell her."

Eyebrows knitting together in a worried expression, Rachel nodded. Her hands shook not wanting to know the response Cammie would give.

_You can trust me because its your mother. I'm hiding from the Circle._

"She isn't going to like that," she said. Rachel felt her stomanch growled, she hadn't had lunch and she was nervosly starving.

Joe grinned, trying to stifle a laugh. "Would like me to get you something?"

Rachel tighted her grip on him. "I would like it of you stayed here."

Joe shook his head. "I'll go get something than," he stood and walked to the cashier peering at the food.

_That can't be true my mother was killed_

Tears stung Rachel's eyes. She really thinks I'm... Rachel thought. She bit back her lip and wiped her eyes. Rachel took a deep breathe, she had to do this for Cammie.

_It is, I'm hiding from the Cirlce. They want me dead. And if I wasn't how do I know that  
When you were ten you cried at the end of Homeward bound when you thought Peter's dog wasn't going to make it?  
Or that you had a rash on your butt for weeks and you cried and complained about it and your dad had to get you r favorite ice cream  
to calm you down?_

Rachel sighed again sending the message. She might've embarassed her daughter in front of her closest friends and possibly Zach. But she had to get the message clear that she was alive and Cammie needed to trust her from the distance. Joe came back with a big chocalte muffin and a cup of coffee.

"I know its not lunch but... its all they got," Joe said.

"It's fine," Rachel said taking a bite. "I told her, just hope she believes me." She watched Joe take a sip of the cofee. "What do we do than? If she does believe me?"

Joe looked back at her. "Explain the situation, I'll tell the Circle that I'll do the Job."

"Than what?" she crossed her arms. "You can't keep her in a safe house like me, they don't want her dead."

"Send you both to England, Townsend is on my side he'll keep you both safe. I'll tell them that Cammie got away or she had to much protection."

Rachel was about to say somthing till something came up. Cammie was inviting her to video chat. Rachel looked at Joe, he handed her earphones for her to talk. Rachel plugged them in and took the invite.

Cammie looked shocked and dismay when she saw her mother on the other line. Rachel gave her a sad smile. "Hey Cam."

"Mom... it can't... they said-"

"I know, but I'm not."

"So Aunt Abby and the Baxters they lied to us?" Cammie seemed she wated to cry. She mut've felt so overwhelmed by this.

Rachel shook her head. "No, they also thought I died. Everyone, thought it which what we wanted."

Cammie looked at her confused. "We?"

"Joe knew all along, he kidnapped me and made it looked like I was killed." Joe came and scooted next to Rachel so Cammie can see him a little.

"But you said not to trust him anymore."

Rachel nodded. "I did. But now I have no choice but to." She felt Joe's hand linger on her knee. She thought, or fall in love. "It just happened is all I can say." Rachel leaned closer to the screen. "Cammie I need you to listen to me okay?"

Cammie nodded and didn't say a word.

"The Circle called Joe this morning and asked him to get you, he didn't take the job. But now he will. When you see him I need you to make it look like you were struggling." Rachel looked at her daughter to see if she understood. "Do you understand?"

Cammie nodded.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I don't know where I'm going with this story to be honest. And I don't know if I want to continue doing this story. I will continue doing The Daughter so if you reading that one don't worry. Its this story that I dont know wheather to continue and I feel like no one isn't reading and isn't at all interested so if you want this to keep going. Tell me in the reviews if I don't get atleast three postive ethusiastic reviews than I might not come back to this story. Maybe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so since I recieved some very nice comments. I will do as many chapters as I can. The only thing I ask though is reviews please, I like getting them. I feel appriciated about what I'm writing. So please review and I'll keep writing this story. =)**

Chapter Eleven

The back door to the van opened and Rachel saw Joe place a young girl with a black canvas bag over her head. Joe looked up at her and nodded. "She's fine," he whispered. Rachel could see fear in his eyes that said he was worried about the Circle watching. After he locked the door behind him, Rachel waited till he was in the front seat and the van started.

Rachel moved over to Cammie and removed the bag. Tears formed in Rachel's eyes when she saw her daughter's face. "Oh Cammie," Rachel embracing her daughter. "I'm so sorry for putting you through that."

Cammie wrapped her arms around Rachel and she could see tears streaming down Cammie's face. "I missed you," she mumbled.

Brushing her hair back, Rachel kissed the top of her head. "I know, I missed you too." Rachel looked back and met eyes with Joe in the rearview mirror. He looked away, not breaking up the reunion. Rachel looked back down at her daughter. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

By the next afternoon, the three of them were in the same kitchen in a safehouse. In London, England sitting at the table with Edward Townsend. Cammie sat next to Rachel eating the pizza Townsend brought before coming. Rachel drank the water and Joe sat next to her sitting through the awkardly silent lunch.

Joe sighed, and moved his plate away. "Thank you again, Edward." Joe said, Rachel saw honesty in his eyes.

Townsend grinned. "Welcome, Joe." Townsend got up and pointed to a room. "Joe, may you please join me so we can discuss things."

Before getting up Joe looked back at Cammie and Rachel. He walked with Townsend and closed the room behind him. Leaning against a wall, Joe watched Townsend sit in a chair. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes, keep them here for a few days while you explain things about Cammie to the Cricle." Townsend grinned. "But you also promised me some sort of payment for doing this."

Joe went through his pockets and took out a piece of paper. He tossed it onto his lap and leaned back onto the wall. "It has five of The Circle bases... the ones that I heard of atleast"

Townsend peered at the paper. "They hide things from you Solomon?"

Joe grimiced. "Its how they work... give only a amount of information to the agents." Joe walked over to the desk and sat on it. "The way they work is, action first questions later."

Hearing Townsend smack his lips, Joe rolled his eyes. "Now I remember clearly telling me if I help you'll give me all of the bases you know."

Joe crossed his arms. "I will, I gave you five of them for getting us here. You carry out the rest and I'll give you what I promised."

Townsend frowned, got up and stood in front of the door. "You know you didn't have to bribe me, I would've done it either way."

"No, I did. We both know you wouldn't have." Joe got up and stood next to him. "We both know that to you, your job comes first before."

"You know Matt was my friend too, I would've done it for his family."

Joe sighed. "Look I need someone's help to take them down and you were the only one I could think of."

Townsend nodded. "Than trust me Solomon." He waved the paper in his face. "Not giving me everything, makes me feel like you don't."

* * *

Rachel slept in her own bed that night, atleast until Joe's head came through the door. "Hey, can I come in?" Rachel smiled and lifted the blanket so he could come in. Joe laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Rachel asked. Knowing she won't be happy with the answer.

Joe sighed and kissed her forehead. "I have to leave in the morning."

Rachel moved away, trying to see his face. She shook her head in disbleif. "No, you promised-

"I know, but I have to go for debriefing," Joe cupped his hand on her face. "Trust me I don't want to, but Townsend promised he'll take care of you two." Joe leaned down and kissed her gently and carressed her.

Rachel pulled away slowly, while unbottoning his shirt. "Promise you'll be careful and come back."

Joe kissed her, sliding his hands under her shirt. "I promise I'll come back," he said. Joe pushed her down and kissed her more deeply.

* * *

Getting out of his car and walking to the van a group of Circle agents waited by. Joe greeted Ann with a serious "hello". Anybody could tell he didn't want to be here. "So, are we going to just stand here or are we going to go?"

Ann grinned, making the dark night even more intimadating in the empty parking garage. "Yes, we should." Ann said after signaling the agents. Joe felt unsteady as the group circled him. Somthing didn't feel right.

Joe looked straight at Ann. "Whats going on?"

"So, hows Rachel?" Ann asked

Sighing, Joe asked. "What are you talking about?"

Ann smirked. "A little birdie told us, you've been with Rachel Morgan this whole time."

"Townsend," Joe hissed. Not believing he would turn on him.

Ann's smirk grew bigger. "Oh, agent Townsend is in on it too?"

"Damn't," Joe cursed at himself. He was being sloppy, not only letting out information. But also not paying close attention to his surroundings.

"Where is Cammie Morgan really?" Ann asked pulling out her gun. She signaled two agents, they came over and held Joe.

Joe tried his best to get out. But one of them punched him in the jaw and the other in his stomanch. He stopped struggling and gave Ann an answer. "Like I tell you."

Ann took the saftey off. "Very well, I guess we'll do this the hard way."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Joe sat in the back of the van, hands bound, and Ann having the gun on his head. They both watched the other agents go through Joe car, searching for clues as to where he was keeping Cammie and Rachel. Joe tried moving away but Ann kept pushed the gun more.

"Don't try anything, Solomon."

One agent threw a bag in front of them, holding up two phones. One was the Circle's phone, the other was an unbugged phone. Ann took the second one and went through the contact list. When she didn't find any there she went through the recent call list. Several unknown numbers appeared. Ann threw the phone back and said, "find the locations to these numbers."

"What should we do with him?" asked the agent.

Ann turned to Joe and gave him a wicked smile.

* * *

Rachel sat on the sofa awaiting the safe call from Joe. Townsend paced around nervously, waiting for the same thing. "He should have called by now," he said, "we agreed not to move you until he called." Rachel got up and moved to the kitchen, Townsend was causing her more worry then she already was.

Cammie strolled in a took a cup of water. "I take it from the pacing going on, he hasn't called."

Shaking her head, Rachel stood next to her daughter. "He hasn't and I'm worried too."

Cammie looked down at her cup, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it kiddo?"

Seeing Cammie bite her lip, Rachel could tell it wasn't about the situation. "Do you... Are you..."

"Cam we're together again, if thats what you wanted to know."

Cammie looked up, "but what about him going back?" She shifted and faced her mom, "I know you explained everything, its just he left you." Cammie shrugged, "what if he's doing it again?"

Rachel shook her head, "he did what he had to do and," she looked away then back at her. "He promised he wouldn't."

"I just don't want to see you hurt for a third time."

Rachel smiled and brushed her daughter's hair back. She couldn't believe her daughter was trying to protect her, when it should have been the other way around. "I love you too, kiddo."

They stood there in silence, until the sound of a doorbell rang. Rachel and Cammie exchanged confusing looks. They were in a safehouse they shouldn't be getting any doorbell ringing. Rachel gestured for Cammie to stay and moved out the door of the kitchen. She saw Townsend with a wary look, and his gun in his hand. He saw Rachel and whispered, "its them get Cammie to the basement fot now." Townsend reached into his jacket and threw a gun at Rachel.

Rachel nodded taking the gun, and walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed Cammie and took her down the basement. "Stay here, and don't come out."

"Mom," Cammie shouted when her mother turned around. "Please don't go up there." Rachel met her daughter's gaze, "what if you don't come back again."

Rachel went up to her and kissed the top of her forehead, "I'll be here, I won't leave you." They bothed looked up when the ceiling of the basement creeked. Rachel held up a finger to her lips. Cammie nodded.

"Hello Townsend," they heard Ann's voice. "So, good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Townsend gaurded any emotion in his voice. "What did you do with Joe?"

Ann sighed and snapped her fingers. A second later they heard something being pushed on the floor, and a slight gruff. "We had our fun with him already."

"Just let me lie down, Edward," Joe said in a ragged voice.

"On to other matters where are Cammie and Rachel?" Ann asked, as Rachel heard the click of a gun.

"Not here."

"Don't lie, Townsend, I'll shoot him," Ann threatned.

Townsend sighed, "fine I'll tell you the truth."

"Edward-

"We sent them and a protection detail to Cambridge."

Rachel let out a relief sigh, for a momment she acually thought he confess.

"Everybody knows that Rachel Morgon is alive, so good luck getting passed them," Townsend lied right through his teeth, and was holding it all together.

The sounds of footsteps retreating creaked through the floor. "Okay, we'll leave for now."

After hearing the door close, Rachel told Cammie to give her five minutes. Rachel moved upstairs, gun in hand. She walked into the living room, seeing Townsend taking the plastic cuffs off Joe. Rachel moved quickly, and sat beside him. She turned him on his back, feeling him wince with every move he made. He lifted his swollen lip into a smile. Rachel felt like throwing up seeing his shirt soaked on the side.

"Everything hurts right now, but seeing you makes me feel better."

Towsend snorted, "corny."

Nither one commented, Rachel just felt Joe rest his head on her lap.

Rachel moved her hand up and down his shirt gently. "Go get a medical-" Rachel stopped herself when she felt something on Joe shirt. She pulled it off and saw it was a comms unit. "Joe did you know-

"Of... course not."

Everything was a blur when she heard the door bang open, and someone wrap their arm around her neck and pick her up from the floor. Townsend got up and pointed the gun at the agent. Only problem was they were using her as a shield. Joe tried getting up, but could only lean on the sofa for support.

"Put the gun down," Ann came in the room pointing a gun at Rachel. "Hand it over."

Townsend took a deep breath and did as he was told. Rachel felt her hands go behind her and a plastic cuff slipp on her wrist. The agent pushed her and both Joe and Townsend had to stop her from falling.

"Tie the other two up and search the house."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Joe watched Rachel lying across the floor, mouth gagged and shaking. It's been two hours since the Circle came and took Cammie away. They shut off all the eletricity, which meant the heater was off, and it was getting dark and cold. Joe turned back to Townsend, "you got any ideas?"

"Other than getting the knife I have under the sofa, no I don't." Townsend went back to reaching for the knife that was taped under the sofa. "How is she holding up?"

"Well lets see her daughter was taken by a terrioist group, she only has one layer of clothing, and the heater is off with a snow storm coming. How do you think she is holding up?"

Townsend looked up at Joe, and an eyebrow went up. "Well, no need to get snappy." He went back to searching before saying, "anyways you're not doing anything."

"Sorry," Joe turned back to Rachel, her eyes were half way shut. "Rachel, look at me," he asked.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly, and then looked away. Her eyes half closing.

Joe clenched his teeth, if she dies he promised he'll get back at the Circle. This time he'll kill anybody. "Rachel don't fall asleep, we're going to get out of here." Joe wished he could reach for her, but with his hands bound behind him that was going to be impossible.

"Got it," Townsend exclaimed next to him. "Just give me ten minutes."

"She doesn't have ten minutes," Joe said through clenched teeth. Joe sighed, "we need to help her."

Suddenly, Townsend's hands were free in front of him. He smirked, "I was kidding." Townsend got up and helped untie Rachel, laying there still he placed her on the couch. He took a blanket and wrapped it around her. Townsend came up to Joe and untied him, helping him up he said, "you tend to Rachel, I'll get the Baxters."

* * *

Rachel shook in Joe's arms drinking hot coco. She was still fighting the fatigue to close her eyes and fall asleep. Grace Baxter was sitting on edge of the couch, checking her temperture. Abby who happened to be with them was galring at Joe making sure he wasn't pulling anything off across the room. Abram Baxter and Edward Townsend were coming up with the plans to rescue Cammie on the coffee table.

Laying her head back on Joe's chest, he pulled her closer. "Has it stopped?" Joe asked referring to the tracker he managed to put on Ann. Whereever she was Cammie was bound to be with her.

Abram nodded. "Somewhere in Canterbary," Abram looked from Townsend to Rachel and added, "not far from here we just need a plan."

"Well I vote Rachel and Joe stay in MI6 custody for now while we gather up a team," Abby said.

Rachel put her head up, "you know if Joe steps in MI6 grounds he'll be aressted." Ahe continued eve after Joe tightened the blanket around her. "And I'm not staying behind, thats my daughter out there." Rachel fought a cough as a shiver went up her spine.

Abby put an eyebrow up, "I don't see the problem in that after what he did," she said. Abby pointed a finger at Rachel, "and you are not in a condition to fight, and nother is Joe."

"Look," Joe said, "I agree with you about Rachel, she can't fight like this." He sighed, "but if you really want me in MI6 custody let me help you find Cammie, and I'll go."

"He is the only one that knows more about these people than we do, Abs," Townsend pointed out. "Even if he doesn't deserve to be arressted... anymore."

Grace placed a hand over Rachel's forehead, "I agree with them."

Abby crossed her arms and shrugged, "fine, but if you betray us I will hurt you Joe."

"Don't worry I won't."

Rachel tugged onto Joe's shirt, "don't I get a say?"

Joe kissed her forehead, he felt her head was still hot. He looked deeply into those perfect green eyes, "you're too sick."

She was about to oppose when she felt a sickly feeling come up her throat, and spill all over the floor. She felt Abby come to her side while Joe held her hair away from her face. She layed her head back down, Rachel tried to make out who was who between the blurs.

"Get... to the doctor..." she heard Joe's voice.

Rachel felt so dizzy, she needed to hold Joe. She found that warm hand inwing in hers. Soon she felt someone lift her and Joe's hand disappear. "Don't go," she mumbled.

Joe lips were on her cheek, "I'm right here. Don't worry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Of it seems like I'm rushing things I'm sorry, I'm just trying to finish this. So please R&R, oh and does anyone else think that Leonardo Dicaprio would make a perfect Edward Townsend. =)**

Chapter Fourteen

Abram carried Cammie to the helicopter Abby in tow shooting at the agents. They managed to get her, now all Joe, Abram, and Abby needed to do was get to the helicopter where Townsend waited.

Once when they were on the roof Abby climbed up with Cammie, Abram looked at Joe waiting for him to go up. "You go up first," Joe told him.

Abram opened his mouth to say something, when they heard a gunshot. Abram looked at Joe who was bending over in pain. "Where are you hurt?"

"It's in the arm," he said. Joe felt two arms carry him inside the copter. When he looked up he saw Townsend and Abram on both sides.

"Not losing another friend," Townsend mumbled, answering to Joe's questioning look.

Joe looked to see who was drving, and saw Abby sitting in the drivers seat. Joe closed his eyes feeling all the blood spill out, and Abram putting pressure trying his best to prevent more coming out. Joe opened his eyes a little when he felt a small hand squeeze his, he looked up and saw Cammie.

"You promised you wouldn't leave her," she whispered.

Joe nodded, "I won't, but tell her i love her."

* * *

Rachel took hold of Joe's hand while he slept. His arm was in a sling from a gunshot wound. She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She smiled when his green eyes peeked out. "Hey, sleepy head."

Joe grinned, "hey," he said back. Joe tried moving, Rachel put a hand down stopping him from causing more injuries to himself. He looked down at his injured arm, and sighed. "So, whats going to happen?"

Abram, Townsend, and even Abby talked to the director of both MI6 and CIA, and they are letting you go, but keeping a close eye on you." Rachel shrugged, "atleast you get some freedom back."

Joe carressed Rachel's cheek, "Sweetie, I never had much freedom." He smoothed her cheek with his thumb, "freedom is being able to let your gaurd down, I only get that when I'm with you." Rachel smiled and kissed the inside of his palm.

"Huh so corny." Rachel turned around and saw Townsend and everyone standing by the doorway. "How are you?" Townsend asked sitting in a chair by the window.

Joe gestured to the sling, "never better."

They saw Cammie come in worried about what to say to him. She nodded and placed a vase of flowers, "Its from Macey, Bex, Liz, and I." She smiled at him, "thank you for everything."

"You know I would do anything for you guys." Joe looked at Rachel and pulled her head down. Kissing her cheek, than her ear. "Marry me."

* * *

A year later Rachel and Joe sat in front of the fire place, far away from the world. Where Joe kidnapped Rachel and brought her here, reminiding her just how much she loved him. They married just two days ago, eloped, with her sister and daughter as witnesses. Townsend and Abrams the best men, and Grace and Abby were maid of hononers.

Rachel knew she shoudln't have left, but Cammie made her go that she was in good hands. Rachel looked out the window seeing headlights outside, so they weren't that faraway. Joe was still being watched by CIA and MI6.

Joe leaned over Rachel causing to lay on the floor. "Don't worry about them." He kissed her deeply brushing his healed hand in her hair. He pushed the button and all the curtains in the house closed, "a new faeture I like to call 'privacy please'."

A laugh escaped from Rachel's mouth as he kissed her. Rachel folded in his arms, feeling vunarable with each touch. He lifted her shirt and kissed her stomanch, sending electricity through her. Soon he pulled her shirt over her, he carrassed her neck and brushed her belly. Rachel let out a soft moan, as she unbottned his shirt and rubbed his chest. She lifted her head and kissed his chest up until she met his lips.

She reached his ear and whispered, "I'm glad you kidnapped me."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story, I apoligize if its not my best work. But this is the last chapter. I will continue the daughter as promised and I will start a new story. The big news is its not going to be Gallagher *dramatic shock* but I will be writing a story about Titanic so if you are a huge fan go and read it. Although I don't know what the name of its going to be. When I do I'll post it on a of the daughter. Anyways thank you for reading this story and for the reviews i recieved. =)**


End file.
